pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Tag level
A tag level is a cooperative level where two or more users (instead of one) are in charge to make it; the users establish an agreement of how the level will be (talking about the theme, the title and possibly a hack usage), the size it will have, the organization (who makes a specific part), how the users will contact themselves and finally which user will post it. Tag levels are done by numerous reasons, such: making a level with the winner of somebody's contest, one user is interested in working with someone because he likes the style the other user employs, as a part of capturing more users to make a complete tag, request for help, etc. In PG community, a tag level is when, from two to four users, are in disposition to work on one level, however, when the number of users goes more than four, the tag level is frequently denominated as Mega tag. Structure A tag level is a like a normal level, while playing it, it really doesn't presents anything new never seen, however, the player knows that the level was made by two or more users intead of one. One of the common features a tag level has is its size , which normally has to be equal or more than 4,180 "x" or "y" axis (including bonus room if it's done in SMF); the size is fundamental so every user who makes their own part could have a proper lenght to do it. On a Mega tag level, the size could be more than 12,000 "x" or "y" axis, depending on how many users are included on it. Badges The following table contains the amount of badges the user can earn for making tags, some of them about the amount of levels and others about the amount of users on a tag level. Famous levels These are some of the most recognized tag levels made in Pouetpu-games. *Popthatcorn14's 19 person Mega Tag *Popthatcorn14's 25 person Mega Tag: An actual level Popthatcorn14 is working on, conformed by 25 users. The main theme of the level is Night. The whole level is planned to be released on May/June. *Deadly Dominion: A mega tag level made by Orangetack conformed by 5 users. Has, for now, more than 80 votes. The level was made in Chaos Edtion hack. How To: Make a tag level As said before, a tag level is in general a normal level, with exception that two or more users worked on it. To begin to work with another user(s), first you need to ask them if they want to make a tag level with you, confirm the user who many users will join on your tag (or, as many users on Pouetpu-games, list the names of the users who joined on your tag, showing it on your profile). In case you want to join in a tag level, ask the user who is in charge of the tag level (known as "boss") if you can still join. Once the user(s)/the boss accepted you to join, you should start to discuss the following things with him(or her)/them: * How the user(s) will contact each other? (through Pouetpu-games comments, chat, e-mail, etc) * Where will it be worked? (Super Mario Flash or Super Mario Flash 2) * How long will be the level? (most of tag levels have 6,000 x/y axis or more) * How many space will have the user(s) to make their part? * Which theme will be? (grassland, cave, castle, etc) * Will it going to be worked on a specific hack? or will it only use the normal game style? * Does the level will use a custom background? (not always necessary) * Who will start making it? * What kind of level will be? (classic, puzzling, challenging, kaizo, hold, etc) * Which difficulty should be considered while making the level? (easy, medium, hard or expert) (this part isn't totally important sometimes) * What music should be considered? * When a user finishes his part, who will continue making it? * Who will work on the last part of the level? * Who will be able to post the level? (on most of cases, the boss (the user responsible of the level and who asked users to join) is the one who posts the whole level) Once you discussed everything, you and your team should start to make it. When is time for you to make your own part, be sure to not modify any other parts, respect your space given. Finally, when the level is finished, you or the one assigned by you and others will post the level.